


Drabbles for a tipple • Screw my Cork

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, Drunk Writing, English | English, Français | French, M/M, Mile High Club, Old Men In Love, Rugby, Teacher-Student Relationship, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: A compilation of Cherik drabbles written during some live writing sessions with my Internet friends during our IRL meetings.





	1. Train (as tchou-tchou) • Nalou

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be very glorious to say but most of these drabbles were written in various states of ebriety. I tried to keep them as they came, save for the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangers on a train

Strangers on a train. That man you see everyday as you commute to work and he goes to school. You think he is still a kid, so you feel guilty each time you steal a glance at him. He could so easily be one of your students : he seems so young, his lips so red, his eyes too blue. To kiss those lush cherry lips.  _No,_  Erik you cannot do that. But imagine, to fuck him senseless rolling your hips as the train set into motion. Till the day you learn he is your colleague at the uni.

 


	2. Foxy • Nauss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/Student

Lenhsherr despises him, he could almost be certain of that. Not that he would venture in his thoughts to verify, Charles is a good boy, isn't it? All the same, he feels foxy and put that blue fitted shirt his sister called his "I-want-to-get-laid" shirt. And today, Lehnsherr is even more furious. His eyes are dangerous. Charles is somewhat excited to see his teacher so enraged. The man darts out of the room as soon as the class is dismissed. Charles follows, ready to tell him quite a few things but what he did not expect was to find his professor palming his fat dick, moaning his name : " Do you need a hand, prof?"

 


	3. Lampoon • Flo'w Tralala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old men in love

He likes to lampoon Charles. He loves it so much his cheeks cover in red as he found saucy to share with him when it is hardly the moment. A reminder of the ir previous night : "Oh but you are an old man, darling, that's you are all tired now...." "Your jaw must be painful, my old man, hope next time you will not leave your denture..." However, it happens that Charles has a very efficient way to keep him silent. It involves tongue, the aforementioned teeth, lips, and Erik's cock. In fact fact, Erik loves to be silenced. 

 


	4. Card • E.M. Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss/Employee

That was supposed to be another silly postcard like all the cards he send to Raven. But he did the mistake of writing it at the same time he was posting his article to his boss. So Lehnsherr received a saucy postcard with scantily dressed lads claiming : "Kisses for Alnwick, please suck my dick". Once back at his place he found a furious letter from his boss about the half-arsed job but in a second envellop was a small business card with a Lehnsherrian scrawl on it : "Try to live up to your engagements Xavier". He never turned-in the article, but did turn-on his boss.

 


	5. Precision • Flo'w Tralala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavierine (Charles/Logan)

His hands.

Weathered hands all over Charles' soft and pliant body.

His thick lips over his lover's plump cock.

It feels good, oh so good.

Precision of a surgeon.

Charles moans indecently, the sound echoing into the big empty room.

Logan likes the way Charles writhes and twists his arse under his assaults.

It feels sinfully good but he knows no shame.

The feeling is exhilarating.


	6. Maladresse •Lanae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Hank/Charles • Charles/Erik

Hank n'a jamais été très doué avec ses sentiments pour tout doué qu'il soit dans son laboratoire. Il a du mal. Au départ ses joues se couvrent de bleu à chaque geste du professeur. Le professeur qui ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments, tout amoureux de Erik qu'il était. Hank aurait voulu se dire que c'était désintéressé, que si Charles restait au manoir, c'était grâce ou à cause d elui. Alors McCoy se tait, évite les maladresses et enterre ses sentiments sous sa blouse de laboratoire. Il se promet qu'il tuera Magneto de ses propres mains.


	7. Indulgent • Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Class

Charles est un homme indulgent envers les autres et exigeant envers lui-même et ceux qu'il aime vraiment. Il y a tout ce qu'il accepte des autres et qu'il ne se permettrait jamais. Il y a ces mots qui restent coincés dans sa gorge à l'en étouffer. Il y a ce premier baiser qu'il s'interdit de ressasser. Le club. Dans la bulle de verre. "Champagne, monsieur le baron ?". Il a envie. Il se consume en silence. Jusqu'à cette première dernière nuit. Demain, peut-être qu'ils seront morts mais avant ils auront été chair d'une même chair. Plus proches que des frères.


	8. Ardent • Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mile High Club - Les retrouvailles de DOFP

Une fois l'horrible combinaison grise ôtée, il s'empresse de s'engouffrer dans le premier endroit lui assurant un modicum d'intimité pour se changer. Il n'ose plus se mettre à nu devant Charles, n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après ce qu'ils ont été et qu'ils ne seront plus jamais. Pourtant, le métal de la boucle de sa ceinture, le métal de sa braguette, chante toujours et l'appelle. Charles le désire aussi ardemment qu'il le hait. Nul besoin d'être télépathe. Il le veut autant qu'il s'en veut. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'écrasent avec force, il ne sait pas dire si c'est de l'amour ou de la rage mais putain que c'est bon de retrouver l'ombre du fantôme de ce qu'ils ont été. Un goût amer lui reste pourtant sur la langue.


	9. Ashes • Nalou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was _quite_ drunk, sorry by advance. Nightclub meeting

He wants him so badly. The drink is exhilarating. It is heady. He loves the feeling of forgetfulness that comes with drunkeness. He forgets all the memories that plague his brain, that haunt him, burning them down to ashes. That leads him to forget himself so much can no longer remember his name. He forgets himself and then there is that stranger at the bar looking quite gorgeous. His leather pants are like a second skin, his apparently lithe cock is plump and fat. Charles would readily imagine himself impaled on that prick.


	10. Brute • Flo'w Tralala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just a _tad_ more drunk. Erik as a rugby player

Charles waits for him. He wants to properly congratulate his boyfriend. The rugby game has been very successful. He already imagines the hot water running on his boyfriend's taut back. How Erik will brutally pound in him and then the reverse. How he will dig his nails in his back till he bleeds. Just thinking of it makes him hard, hot and bothered. When Erik is finally back in the lockers room and drops by the loo, Charles is palming his hardened prick till it has attained the wanted toughness. And when they fuck mercilessly against the wall, he loves being the brute for once.


End file.
